If $x \circledcirc y = 2x-8$ and $x \barwedge y = x+4y$, find $-2 \circledcirc (-2 \barwedge 1)$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $-2 \barwedge 1$ because $x \circledcirc y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-2 \circledcirc y$ $ -2 \circledcirc y = (2)(-2)-8$ $ \hphantom{-2 \circledcirc y} = -12$.